


Bathing In White

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Tales of Sentria [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Monstergirl, Oral Sex, Plantgirl, Size Difference, Size Kink, Transformation, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: Elisa the historian seeks an ancient plantgirl, and finds a challenge... And a lover.





	Bathing In White

The journey to the glade had been... _Excruciating_. While Elisa had dressed sensibly, even brought some supplies, there had not been a single path to her goal, and she had had to stumble through thick overgrowth, steadying herself against the rough bark of ancient growth. But she did it, grumbling and swearing the whole way, because her goal was _worth_ this effort. _Although_, she reflected as she pushed her way through a thicket that was, thankfully, not thorny, _I wish I'd taken the advice to bring a machete_. She thought back, to the small village, and the old man who had nodded as she introduced herself, a historian.

_He nodded, and then spread his arms, his gesture clearly stating that he was of no help. Elisa's shoulders sagged, and her head drooped, but rose sharply as he laid a hand on her shoulder. “While nobody here knows very much, there is someone who does. She's ancient, but friendly to those who are friendly to her. And if she still lives, she perhaps knows more about this nation of ours than anyone. Go west, young lady, until you reach those woods...” he pointed, and, following her finger, she could just about see the tops of trees in the distance. “It's rough going, and you might want to see the blacksmith before you leave, but travel in a straight line from the large dolmen, the way you had to get there, west, and it would be nigh impossible to miss it.”_

_Elisa looked at her purse. It was... Empty. Clasping the old man's hand gently, she bowed. “While I can't afford your blacksmith's help, I wouldn't ask. I'll make it, and... Thank you.” The old man smiled, and his hand slipped to her wrist, clasping it as she returned the gesture._

“_Safe journey, historian. May you find what you seek.”_

The thicket opened onto a relatively easy stretch, and she could see, through the treeline, sunlight. The sun wasn't anywhere _near_ setting, and it was fairly bright, so, encouraged, she pushed forward, and soon reached...

The clearing. Large flower pods, taller than Elisa, littered it, the sunlight streaming unimpeded. They were all closed, and Elisa briefly wondered at this. She briefly marvelled at the grass, somehow well groomed, like a garden, a sharp contrast to the deep thickets she'd been traversing. But this was all brief, because there was something else that claimed her attention, _demanded_ it.

There was... _Her_.

She was, in a very real way, the centerpiece of the clearing, a gigantic woman, her skin green, her hair trails of willow leaf, and her breasts large and luscious. She was rooted to the ground, her calves disappearing into a circular arrangement of large, veiny leaves. And, as Elisa watched, she gracefully sat, turned to Elisa, and smiled, her eyes crinkling with pleasure. Elisa felt weak at the knees... She was _beautiful_, and she felt humbled. Stammering, she spoke. “A-are you some sort of Go...Go...Goddess?”

The clearing filled with giggling, as the giantess put one hand to her mouth. She recovered after a few moments, and, smiling beatifically, replied. “Oh, no, youngling. I've merely lived long enough to grow quite well. This clearing is rich, and I've been well fed over the centuries.” She stroked her slightly plump stomach, and Elisa's eyes were drawn downward, blushing harder as the legs parted slightly to reveal an equally plump pussy. She was breathless, and, in the daylight, time stood still, Elisa stood, and the plantgirl... Reclined easily.

_What could I even say?_ Elisa tried to gather her thoughts, but she was wordless one more as the plantgirl beckoned. “Come closer. I haven't talked to a human...” She paused, and tapped her chin “Or, come to think of it, _any_ of the two legs in quite some time. I mean, I have some friends, but... Well, it makes a nice change to hear about the wider world. Come...” She patted one hip, with a smile and a wink “I'll lift you onto my thigh, I can see you clearly from there, and we can talk. You can tell me about the world you live in, and I can tell you how it _used_ to be, when last I heard.”

Elisa pulled her spectacles from her face, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was... This was everything she'd hoped for. She would learn, and furthermore, her teacher... Was stunningly beautiful. Looking up, she stepped close, into her waiting hand. And, as she was lifted, she asked the question that had crossed her mind from the moment they'd met. “What... What's your name?”

The hand paused for a brief moment, gently. “So courteous! I, my dear, am Cariel. It comes from the ancient elven for 'Summer Willow' , which is very pleasing, isn't it?” Elisa nodded, dumbly, as she was set down, and sat as lightly as she could. “And your name is?”

“Oh! I'm... I'm Elisa, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Cariel. The fact is...” She blushed “While I was told you'd tell me about history, I wasn't expecting...” She looked into her hands, clenched between her legs “...Well, I wasn't expecting you to be so beautiful!” Again, the light giggle, and Elisa finally realised that, for someone so large, her voice was soft.

“Thank you, Elisa, that praise means a lot to me! Still, a historian? Well, that will make our conversation all the more interesting!” And, with that, they began, Elisa forgetting her embarassment as they began talking about a subject they both loved.

By the time the sun had started to set, Elisa was reclined on the edge of Cariel's stomach, and Cariel had gently been stroking her hair with one fingertip. Elisa had not only learned much about the history of the nations from Cariel, they'd shared stories with each other about their own lives, conversations, inner thoughts, and... Elisa had grown very fond of Cariel, over the hours. And, without really thinking about it, she sleepily gave her newest inner thought voice.

“Cariel... I... I'm not really sure I _want_ to leave.” She started a little at her own outburst, and Cariel's finger paused mid stroke. But she took a breath, and continued. _Might as well get it out_. “You're really pretty, and you've been so lovely to talk to, that...” Cariel's finger moved down, just the very tip reaching to touch her lip.

“You've been a wonderful companion, Elisa. And I would certainly love for you to stay. But this wood is dangerous, and it would sadden me greatly if you were to die in my care.” Looking up, Elisa could see that Cariel was slowly stroking her chin, first with an expression of sadness, but then, a more contemplative look. “Still... I could offer you a way to stay with me.” She frowned, and her large eyes bore into Elisa with an intense, warning stare “...But it would be permanent. There would be no going back... And I should tell you _everything_.”

Elisa frowned. “Everything? I...” Again, the fingertip shushed her, as did Cariel's gaze. She was deadly serious now, so Elisa quieted, and listened.

“You are not the first to have fallen in love with me- Ah, please don't deny, I've lived a long life, and had many lovers, so I know the signs very well...” Elisa blushed, and Cariel continued “...And they are all, in a very real sense, still with me.” Elisa gasped, and the finger withdrew.

“All...” She looked around. The pods? The trees? The _grass_? Looking back up at Cariel, there was an understanding smile.

“The pods are part of it. But it's what they do that matters. They're transformative, turning lovers into slimes, of a sort... Slimes who have, over the centuries, entered me, seeped into my body. It's part of the reason I am the size I am now, and why I'm so grateful the land around me is so rich. It allows me to feed _them_, as well as myself.” Elisa's eyes widened.

“And... And they all said yes?” Cariel shook her head, slightly, but she was smiling now, reflective.

“Oh no. Those who chose not to went on to live as they were. We talked about a few of them, actually, and it was lovely to hear that the ones we spoke of did well for themselves. I've been fond of most of the people who've talked to me, and I've yet to meet one who wasn't courteous and respectful.” She chuckled a little, and raised one arm, muscled, but still soft looking, and flexed. “It's helped, of course, that as time has gone on, we've become stronger together. It's very hard to be _discourteous_ to a woman of my size.”

Elisa couldn't help herself. She laughed, and Cariel laughed with her. But the mood turned somber again, as Elisa considered what she'd heard. In a small voice, she asked “Does it... Does it hurt?” Cariel smiled, and Elisa was reassured.

“No, Elisa. It doesn't hurt. Still, whether you choose to leave or not” she stretched, and Elisa had to steady herself. “I _also_ haven't had anyone try and please me in a very long time. And, while I'm sure it's a little intimidating, we can start small.” Elisa goggled. She was being propositioned, and this was _good_, but... She looked up, and her face was incredulous.

“Mmm, well, it _is_ true, and, alas, I don't have any magic for that. But I wouldn't make this offer to anyone my other lovers dislike, and in these times, they can...” She gasped a little, as a breeze blew up “...Make me more sensitive.” Breathing more heavily, she smiled at Elisa. “They want both of us to enjoy the experience equally, after all.” The hand that had lifted Elisa reached down once more, while the other crept downwards. “I'm told people really like my breasts... Shall we start there?”

Elisa looked at the hand. Looked up. And just nodded, crawling onto Cariel's hand while simultaneously trying to remove her trousers. She didn't really know _why_ the thought of pleasuring a giantess turned her on, but it did, and, by the time she was gently lifted to Cariel's heaving nipple, she had stripped her clothes off in a frenzy of lust. She reached forward, sinking her arms into the breast, and, before she lifted her mouth to engulf Cariel's nipple, she looked up. “They're as beautiful as the rest of you.” She kissed the nub of the nipple before she opened her mouth wide, and took the whole thing in, to Cariel's pleasured gasp. The hand lightly moved as Cariel moaned and pleasured herself, and Elisa licked as she suckled.

And then she felt another shifting, and a large fingertip, gently pushing her legs a little further apart... The knuckle slid past, resting underneath her, and she rubbed herself along the finger, moaning into this gorgeous, delicious breast. She shifted focus, lifting her hands to rub the areola, slipping her fingers over its bumps, pushing and stroking. She never lifted her mouth from the nippled, even as she came, all over Cariel's finger, gasping into her nipple as they both came. _It's a miracle I wasn't shaken off_, Elisa thought. But it wasn't over yet, as Cariel withdrew her finger, licked one clean, and presented the other to Elisa.

“A little taste, of what I want you to play with next.” Elisa's astonishment grew. How could she... She sighed happily as she bent her head, slipping her chest against her lightly dripping finger as she licked. She would work it out, and...

“Ohhh, you taste so good, Cariel! You're going to...” She gestured downward with one finger as she returned to licking that finger, dampening herself over it. And Cariel smiled as Elisa looked up.

“I'm sure you'll think of something, Elisa. Did you know you somehow managed to please _all_ the right spots?” She tilted her head back and exhaled at the memory. “I may have gotten off with my fingers, lover, but you definitely did your part... Now” she withdrew the finger, gently, and licked it with a coy smile. “Let's see what you come up with.” And, with that, she was deposited between Cariel's legs, gripping her little finger as she swung down the rest of the way. And she put her hands on her hips as she considered the challenge before her.

Licking wasn't going to do it, although it would let her taste Cariel's sweet cum some more. And her clit, engorged as it was, definitely wasn't within range of her head... Cariel was already moaning, and, as Elisa looked up, she could see those large hands gripping, pinching one nipple while Cariel's other breast was being massaged. And Elisa smiled. She didn't have to do everything. Just her best.

She leaned against one of Cariel's outstretched labia (so soft to sink into, so wet!), stretching one arm out to run up and down the other, and reaching for the base of the clit with her other hand. Nuzzling her head into the soft, smooth, and wet softness, she reached out with her tongue and suspended it, letting her sweet, sticky cum drop over her tongue, slip down, into her mouth. She could do this for a long time. She _wanted_ to do it for a long time. Cariel moaned harder, and, again, Elisa _marvelled_ that she wasn't being buffeted, or crushed between those thighs, or...

After a while, Cariel _gasped_, a long, stuttered exhalation of pleasure, and Elisa _was_ bounced around, first by the shuddering contraction of Cariel's mound, the lips quivering, and then... By cum. So much cum, she was _drenched_, from head to toe, and, for a brief moment, she had trouble breathing. But it passed, Elisa having turned around to dampen as much of her body as possible, and she was grinning as much at the uniqueness of the experience as she was the fact she had clearly pleasured her giant partner. The hand didn't reach down, not yet. Cariel was still recovering, her breasts heaving, almost hypnotic in their rhythm, as she recovered.

“That... That was _beautiful_, Elisa... I swear, the last time I came that hard was...” She was lost for words, and it was Elisa's turn to giggle. She'd made a giantess speechless. She'd...

“Wow...” She couldn't help but laugh. And Cariel laughed too, before speaking once again, her tone a little sad.

“And now, Elisa, it's time. You're covered in my cum, and that helps. If you hadn't been, well, I would have slowly drizzled it over you before putting you in one of my pods. But it will be a while before we're reunited. Are you ready?”

Elisa looked up. “We'll be together soon, Cariel.”

As she was gently lifted, she could see the clearing. _So green, so pleasant_. _It will be good to stay here_. She could see the pod Cariel had chosen opening, its interior veined, but smooth and soft. Cariel's hand stopped at one leaf, and Elisa, with one last, backward glance, a last smile, stepped into the soft surface, and sat, enjoying the softness, as the petals closed.

Her last sight was a smile. A loving, understanding smile.

_It's so soft and warm in here, and the wet caresses of my new home, moulding my skin, coating it... Changing it... They also make me feel warm, but inside, as my lover intended. I'm growing more pale, my skin stickier, and the wet walls mould more firmly around me the further my transformation becomes, until they're holding me as tight as she did. I'm growing as I do, the pod becoming more engorged._

_I'm mostly anxious about the wait, and it feels glorious. But I mustn't lose my form... Lose myself, until she needs me. And then, she'll lay down, on the pleasant earth, and I will sink into her embrace, enjoying her moans of lust and satiation as I enter her, slide myself inside her, into her mouth... And then her face, her luscious, leafy hair... Her soft, smooth skin. I'll feel wetter than I ever have, even before she tempted me, and I'll know, even as I lose my form, that she'll remember me._

_After all, I'll be inside of her for as long as she lives. And I won't be alone. I'll share my love of her, and, in turn, all of the others will share their love for her. With me._


End file.
